You were turned?/Transcript
Return to You were turned?. Scenes |-|Scene 1= The episode starts with Iris packing her bags and rummaging through her closet. Iris: I can't believe I'm going back to that horrific place. I don't wanna meet my family, especially Izusa or Izora. The Gems enter her room. Diamond: Iris! Why are you packing your bags? Iris: I have to go back home. Jewel: Which home? Iris: *takes a deep breath* The Blackstone Mansion. Diamond: But why? I thought you hated it there? It has been 3 years since you haven't returned! Iris: Exactly! 3 whole freaking years and Iris came back for the silver ring, now father knows I'm here and he definitely will track me down. Anyways, I have to see how things are. Jewel: Well, good luck then? The Gems have a group hug. Iris: Goodbye guys! *apparates*. Jewel: I honestly forget, she can do that too! Sugar: Yeah, me too. It's what makes her so unique. Diamond: Oh crap! Guys we gotta get that project done! Let's go! The Gems leave the room. |-|Scene 2= Iris arrives at the Blackstone Mansion. Iris: *takes a deep breath* Mother! Father! I'm home? Iris' family come rushing into the room, everyone except Izora. Mrs Blackstone: Oh Iris! Thank goodness you're back, my dear! Mr Blackstone: Yes, it is good you came back, permanently, I hope? Iris: I..... Mr Blackstone: That's good, your room is still in good shape. Go and get some rest. Izusa walks downstairs. Izusa: What happened? Iris?! Iris: Hello Izusa? Izusa hugs Iris, with tears in her eyes. Iris: Wow, since when did you become so nice? Izusa: What do you mean? Iris: I...well nevermind. Izusa: Let's go upstairs, I have so much to tell you. Iris suddenly gets pain in her chest, but decides not to show it. Iris: Let's go, upstairs quickly! Both of them walk upstairs. When they enter the room, Izusa slams Iris towards the wall. Izusa: So, where to heck have you been? I was worried sick! I thought you ran away because of the teasing.. Iris: Oh no, I just went to attend college somewhere. Izusa: Well that's good, nerd. Iris: Don't call me a nerd! Izusa: By the way, I hate your outfit. Why not wear something I got you? Iris: Yeah, sure. Izusa: So how's this? After 4 hours. Iris: Are you sure I shouldn't just change into my pyjamas? Izusa: No way! Aaron is coming this afternoon. I don't want to him to think I have a nerdy sister. Iris: Ouch. Izusa: How about this? Iris: Okay! okay! It's perfect. |-|Scene 3= The outfit/dress Izusa chose for Iris was a blue belted strapless tribal print dress with sandals and an owl necklace. Iris applied some lip gloss and painted her nails teal. Iris: I look nice. Izusa: You look beautiful! If Aaron brings his mates, I could hook you up. Iris: Haha, very funny. By the way, where's Izora? Izora: Don't know, don't care. I think she went on a 1-week holiday to the mountains. Iris: Oh. The doorbell rings. Isuza: That must be Aaron! Iris (talks to herself after Izusa leaves): I am not liking the way she is dressed! I mean she is wearing a black tank top and an extremely short skirt with black heels. She had straightened her hair. Why is she trying so hard to impress that guy and like that?! She never showed that much skin when Chris was around. Izusa: Iris come downstairs! AARON is here! Iris: Coming! Iris walks down to be met with the stares. Aaron: Is that your sister, Isuza? Isuza: Yup! That's my gorgeous sister, Iris! Iris: Hi guys! Aaron: Wow, you're beautiful. Iris; Aww, thank you. Izusa: *clears throat* Well, introductions first! Aaron: Yes, I'm Aaron and these are my pals, Ashton and Matthew. Iris: Pleasure to meet you. Both of them in unison: The pleasure is all ours. Isuza: Let's go to my bedroom! Iris glares at Izusa, but Izusa chooses to ignore it. Iris (whispers): Your letting complete strangers into your room? Father would not like that! We don't even know them properly! Izusa: They're not strangers! Can't you see? We're in love! Father isn't here and no one is here to tell him! Iris: Yeah, well it seems to me as if he is more interested in your beautiful sister! Izusa: Iris, calm down. He was only being kind. Don't you like compliments? Iris: I do, but.. Izusa: Enjoy your life, but if you wanna be an ungrateful brat you can go and stay in your room! Iris was beyond pissed, but she knew she couldn't leave her sister with three unknown guys. Iris: Protecta. Isuza: What was that? Iris: Nothing! I said Nutella! Izusa: Whatever. You coming or not? Iris: No, I want to stay in my room. Category:Transcripts